


Homestuck (Vocal-less) Lyrics

by Lord_American



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_American/pseuds/Lord_American
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I write lyrics to the numerous Homestuck songs that don't contain any. The lyrics are mine; the music is not. All songs featured belong to the brilliant minds who composed them.</p><p>The latest song is <b>Alternia</b> by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle ("Theme" by Toby Fox). It can be found on the album <i>AlterniaBound</i>.</p><p>If anyone would like to record themselves singing any of these lyrics or use a voice synthesizer like Vocaloid or Utau to put them to the music, by all means please do! I only request to be credited with the lyrics.</p><p>I hope to do much of the Homestuck soundtrack, so if you like these lyrics and would like to see certain songs done sooner ("sooner" being a relative term) than other songs, feel free to suggest them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gold Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gold Pilot in Bandcamp](http://www.homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/gold-pilot)  
> [Lyric video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYPPNm-k7Cs) **The syllables mean everything.**

_[The Ψiioniic]_  
`No more love, and only pain`  
`Stuck in this life`  
`No use to feign` `I want to die`  
`But death abstains`  
`No mercy comes  
`To seal my fate …``

Power of Golden Blood, it was always mine  
Born into slavery, my life was never great  
For sweeps I made my story with few friends by my side  
All the world rushing past my eyes  
Old and dry  
New and I  
Never thought  
All of this would happen to me —  
Nothing like this, to me — 

Humbled by teachings of the lowest of the low  
I took a new view on society  
You and me  
No longer was I captive  
My very own person 

With a friend  
A new life for me unfolded  
With a family, I took my place  
Among the rest  
Spreading the words of Philosophy  
And Equality  


(I don’t want this sorrow) 

Stupid, we were all,  
To think it would last for long!  
Abrupted end to everything that I ever loved  
Death struck them slowly  
And I returned to slavery  
A hellish fate was now mine for the taking 

Power of Golden Blood, it’s no longer mine  
In my darkest hour, I belong to the Emperess  
A new life, tormented  
I just now await death 

`My health, through influence is somehow fine`  
`Though it seems I’ve tempted the temptress`  
`Way too soon to be dead  
`Blessed, but doomed, with endless breath ``

(Now I am forsaken  
Endless conquest calls for me) 

`Stupid, we were all,`  
`To think it would last for long!`  
`Abrupted end to everything that I ever loved`  
`Darkness steals my soul;`  
`Grafted to Her ship’s hull`  
`Forced to pilot this thing for conquest  
(the Helmsman!) `

`No longer can I call myself my own person`  
`The last one alive of my circle of friends`  
`Save me! Take me from this darkened place  
`And a stone, cold heart ``

And my fate reveals itself  
All by myself,  
Unrequited love,  
Sovereign Slave,  
That is what I am 

Take me away from this damned ship!  
That is all I request

Forgive me, for I cannot;  
Destroying races,  
Saddened faces,  
Descending graces,  
And who would’ve thought  
It would be me behind the helm?  
Such is the fate for me  


Despair is cursing my every will  
Queen “pampers” me with gifts and love,  
But pain overpowers all 

—Golden blood is not for the living 

Tears burn through the soul 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold Pilot is by First Turn Fold. It can be found on the album _coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A_.


	2. CARNE VALE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Carne Vale in Bandcamp](http://www.homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/carne-vale)   
>  [Lyric video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBWkjWd031M)
> 
>  
> 
> [Someone has kindly done a vocal cover](https://soundcloud.com/doomed-cloud/homestuck-carne-vale-vocal-cover-with-lyrics-from-musical-scourge)

_[Caliborn]_  
`WONDER WHY YOU LIVE.`  
`OR DO EVEN EXIST?`  
`WELL. IT IS ALL ME.`  
`MY RESPONSIBILITY`  
`TO DRAW UPON THIS CANVAS. AND LEAVE THE WORLD BEHIND  
`WHAT A GREAT ARTIST AM I! ``

` ` `` ` `

TIME EXISTS ONLY TO SERVE ME.  
YOU’RE MY PLAYTHINGS. PUPPETS ON STRINGS 

(NO LONGER ARE YOU SO SAFE.)  
NEVER LISTEN TO THESE CHILDREN.  
VILE PASSION AIDS DESERTION. 

BRINGING YOUR FEARS TO LIFE, USING ONLY YOUR BLOOD.  
BRINGS UP EMOTIONS. FROM A TEMPEST FLOOD  
YOU’RE NOT IN CONTROL. ONLY I HAVE THE TOOLS.  
PAINTING YOUR MISERY, BRINGING DOWN THE FOOLS. 

(ALL ALONE, ON MY OWN)  
BRINGING YOUR FEARS TO LIFE, USING ONLY YOUR BLOOD.  
(NOTHING LEFT TO ATONE)  
BRINGS UP EMOTIONS. FROM A TEMPEST FLOOD  
(ALL MY RAGE AND CONTROL)  
YOU’RE NOT IN CONTROL. ONLY I HAVE THE TOOLS.  
(SHALL DESTROY ALL YOUR SOULS)  
PAINTING YOUR MISERY, BRINGING DOWN THE FOOLS. 

FINALLY IT HAS ALL PASSED AWAY.  
GONE IN MY FAVOR. JUST LIKE IT REALLY SHOULD HAVE  
FROM THE VERY START,  
YOU NEVER THOUGHT.  
THAT YOUR SOUL  
WOULD BETRAY YOU.  
LIKE THIS  


ONE FOUL KING TO RULE THEM ALL  
THAT IS WHY I’LL NEVER FALL.  
SUFFER SLOW. AND SUFFER NOW.  
FOR SUFFERING WILL BE ENDOWED

CLOWNS AND GNOMES AND FROGS OH MY  
ALL YOUR ENDS ARE FAST. AND NIGH  
NONE OF YOU WILL SEE VALHALLA.  
THIS IS MY CARNE VALE!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

A THOUSAND EONS  
SEE THE BIRTH OF ONE  
NAMED AS DESTRUCTION  
POISON SEDUCTION 

ARTIST’S ATTRACTION  
SKETCHED OUT DEVOTION  
ENDED LIFE OF ALL  
BEAUTY IMMORTAL  
HAHAHAHAHAHA  


(MY TENDER CARE KEEPS YOU)  
NEVER LISTEN TO THESE CHILDREN.  
VILE PASSION AIDS DESERTION.  
LEST ANYONE WISHES TO DIE.  
LIFE AND LIME DESTROYED, BLOWN SKY HIGH.  
(ALIVE BECAUSE I DO CARE.)  
NEVER JUDGE ME. YOU DO NOT CARE.  
THAT IS WHY I HATE YOU, DUMB HEIR.  


WONDER WHY YOU LIVE.  
OR DO EVEN EXIST.  
WELL. IT IS ALL ME.  
MY RESPONSIBILITY  
PLEASE JUST OBEY. AND IT WILL ALL BE FINE.  
OH WHAT A WONDERFUL ARTIST  
AM  
I.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carne Vale is by Malcolm Brown. It can be found on the Album _Cherubim_.


	3. Rex Duodecim Angelus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rex Duodecim Angelus in Bandcamp](http://www.homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/rex-duodecim-angelus)   
>  [Lyric video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lhKAoHX-aE)

#### I. Meddling in Triumph: King’s Speech

`Fire falls from the sky`  
`The end is nigh`  
`For Skaia  
`

Twelve angels meddling in revenge  
Meddling with destruction  
Death is near 

Twelve angels meddle for the win  
Meddling with triumphant  
Warriors  


These twelve angels need not to meddle  
It’s too late to save their kingdom  
Smothered in an evil  
Their wits about them far from home. 

Blinded by my awesome power  
Power to destroy and fray  
Lead them elsewhere, foul and closer  
Only to become my prey.  


#### II. Disease of Hatred

FOLLOW ME NOW; THE LEADER GOES FIRST!  
THAT’S ALWAYS HOW IT IS; THE LEADER GOES FIRST!  
I’LL GO WITH A SICKLE, WHICH HAS BEEN CURSED  
BY MY OWN HAND WITH A BLOODY THIRST!  


ANGERED LIFE IS MINE  
TO BRING YOU PAIN.  
FALLING FAR FROM HIGH  
TO END IT NOW, YOUR REIGN!  


#### III. BL1ND PROPH3T OF W1SDOM

OH SW33T CH1LD, PUT YOUR L1TTL3 TOY 4W4Y  
YOUR3 GO1NG TO HURT YOURS3LF SOM3D4Y  
L3T M3 L3AD TH3 T34M, 1LL DO 1T R1GHT  
FOLLOW M3 1NTO TH3 F1GHT! 

F1RST OFF W3LL H4V3 FUN W1TH TH3 W1ND  
FOLLOW1NG TH4T, 4 MOTH3RS K1SS  
STRONG 4ND N1MBL3, BUBBL3S 4ND GLUB,  
T3CHNO G33K, TH3N 4R4D14! 

#### IV. Meddling in Triumph: Retaliation

`These twelve angels need not to meddle`  
`Amateurs fought, my chest to dissect`  
`Strike them down with thousandfold riddle  
`Their hopes and pleas, my rage will infect! ``

Freaks of nature  
Weakened but strong  
Only in spirit 

The gods will damn you all, you twelve angels!

#### V. Windswept Warrior

_[UH ,,, iNSTRUMENTAL. i GUESS ,,]_

#### VI. Fashionable Hero

Black King The Only Thing  
About You That Frightens Me  
Oh Your Fashion Sense  
`Is Worse Than Atrocious `

#### VII. Strong and Nimble

D -- > Hear me you dark king  
`:33 *ac claws her way `  
D --> I’ll take your left wing  
`:33 *ac will make you pay! `

D --> I am STRONGER than you  
`:33 *ac purrs with delight. `  
D --> You’re e%tremely 100d  
`:33 *ac laughs with her might! `

#### VIII. Bubbles and Glub

Come, Eridan we need to )(elp our friends fight this old king!  
`you knoww im only doin this because a you`  
T)(ey really need our help stop being so unyielding!  
`i aint bein nothin so just stop gettin blue`

FIN-E! If you don’t want to kelp then I’ll just do it all myself!  
`no fef don’t be that way i really will help`  
Finally you come around just in time for our turn to end!  
`well thats only cause you didnt evven givve me a chance!`  


#### IX. Meddling in Triumph: Fit of Rage

`These twelve angels, meddling in triumph`  
`Trying to steal my victory;`  
`Let’s see how far you’ll go for exultance  
`When I summon my army! ``

Rain of fire;  
Ground of magma,  
Quake thus yourself  
And swallow hence these all of these twelve angels!  


#### X. Techno Geek and Telepathic Ram

we raiise 0ur hands and briing this raiin 0f fiire tw0 0ur c0ntr0l  
`n0w kiing y0u have n0 ch0iice but tw0 beh0ld`  
all we can d0 wiith 0ur 0wn telepathiic p0wer  
`c0mbiined we can d0 alm0st all!`

#### XI. BaRd’s dEsTrUcTiVe sYmPhOnY)

_[InStRuMeNtAl]_

#### XII. Meddling in Triumph: Final Throes

`Dumb, twelve angels`  
`Evil angels`  
`Leave this world  
`Enter hell ``

Annoyance consign  
Oblivion resign  
Fight your own fears  
Crushing sorrows  
Find my will  
And die today  
Stealing laughter  
From my pain!  


#### XIII. Triumph Abducted

Luck is not yours  
And it never was.  
I am the Theif  
Of your life 

This was no war  
Not in my own view  
More like a brief,  
8oring strife. 

This is your end  
Slain by us twelve angels!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex Duodecim Angelus is by Malcolm Brown and features themes from the album 'Alternia' by Toby Fox and Horschestra by Alexander Rosetti. It can be found on the album _AlterniaBound_.


	4. Even in Death (T'Morra's Belly Mix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you are supposed to flail about as though you suck at belly dancing while you sing this -- unless you're actually good at belly dancing; in which case, belly dance as you sing.
> 
> [Even in Death (T'Morra's Belly Mix) in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/even-in-death-tmorras-belly-mix)
> 
> [Lyric video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TrZJfGyh4E)
> 
> [Someone has kindly done a vocal cover](https://soundcloud.com/doomed-cloud/homestuck-even-in-death-tmorras-belly-mix-vocal-cover-with-lyrics-from-musical-scourge)

_[Roxy]_  
`In endless plains`  
`I am me`  
`Unbound by chains`  
`I am free.  
`

` ` `` ` `

Growing up was just like living  
I found myself in the void, disappearing  
Haunted by fate, endless nightfall  
I stood above the rest, ten feet tall 

I take my inspiration  
From those who feel salvation  
Stealing laughter, finding praise  
Feeling unpressured for all of my days  


I need no help; I am at peace.  
Curling up in my mind, soft as fleece.  
Come to me, my friends in light dress  
Silence and peace await us in eternal bliss  


For me, will just be  
My eternity  
Always us all  
Together 

My soul knows love,  
For it lives! 

I can’t die.  
Just you try and take away my life.  
You will fail  
Hapless strife in life  
Death passed me by. 

I follow all of my dreams  
Can’t believe that I see my reality  
Unfold at my hands  
I’m in full control  
Of my fate  
In the darkness of Paradox Space  
My life will go on  
My soul will be strong  
I won’t die  
Even in death, I’m alive!  


Live free  
In our reality 

Love all,  
And we all will be strong 

Today  
My mind will be okay 

Hold me  
Bring comfort to my soul 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even in Death (T'Morra's Belly Mix) is by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell. It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 8_.


	5. Dance of Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dance of Thorns in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/dance-of-thorns)   
>  [Lyric video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaQ6fW-fymk)
> 
> Using a software reminiscent of Vocaloid, someone has made a [vocal cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Q0V_ojYZEY) that may be used for reference. Keep in mind that there are parts missing from it, though, and the pacing is slightly different because instead of the original song, a midi of it was used. It is a good cover nonetheless.

`(endless strife)`  
`I’m falling far down from my grace,`  
`My pedestal no longer saves  
`Me!``

`(i will save you)`  
`The only thing left`  
`Of this withered rose  
`Is its thorny death pose!``

`(dont you let go)`  
`The gods of darkness`  
`Scream out in pain  
`They keep calling out my name!``

`(i am your knight)`  
`I am tempting my fate`  
`Increasing heart rate`  
`Abandoning all of my shame!  
`

Formidable opponents live around on this island  
My island of brightened sensation  
Waved and dismissed by my blackened hand  
Their screams and their cries reek of desperation  


My mind is darkened place  
So dangerous as the void of space  
Fears unkept from years ago  
My childhood past haunts me so  


I’m falling more to insanity  
Can’t flee this great profanity  
Unavoidable in my mind’s eye  
My heart has become so cold and dry  
Finally it is now my time! 

stop falling now  
dont you dare quit on me  
im here to set you free  
from your dark mystery 

i pledged to wield this sword of white  
to guide you into the light  
your aspect in mind 

`dancing on this thornbed`  
`Dancing on this thornbed`  
`oh`  
`painful duet wreaks our voices`  
`Painful duet wreaks our voices`  
`oh`  
`I’m falling far down from my grace`  
`My pedestal no longer saves`  
`Me from myself!`  
`In grimdarkness I shall`  
`Forever dwell`  


This bed of roses is covered in thorns  
Painfully pricking my very soul  
Evil silently exposing my horns  
A heart transformed as black as pitch and coal 

My mind is a darkened place  
So frightening as the void of space  
Thorns of the gods have pierced my brain  
All around me in a blood-red rain 

Derse has shown its ugly face  
Sovereign slayer forgot his grace  
Making for a worthy foe  
Who shall survive this heinous woe?  
Fight to the death our final blow! 

you stupid fool have  
given your life away  
the sins of your past  
have led you so far astray 

This has been my final goodbye  
All alone in the eyes  
Of you and our friends  
Life ends 

Remember me  
My legacy  
It will not die  
Unlike my life  
Paralyzed wit  
Frozen and split  
It drives me further down 

sacrifice  
for our lives  
no more strife  
paradise  
i refuse  
to let you  
do this to  
yourself and fall down 

My own insecurity leaves me to be  
So vulnerable in such variety  
And so I choose this path I follow 

this blackbird  
on my shoulder  
he tells me all i need to know  
he tells me you now will jump 

Like a blackbird once told my friend  
About death and despair  
All those who live will meet their end  


`dancing on this thornbed`  
`Dancing on this thornbed`  
`oh`  
`painful duet wreaks our voices`  
`Painful duet wreaks our voices`  
`oh`  
`I’m falling far down from my grace`  
`My pedestal no longer saves`  
`Me from myself!`  
`In grimdarkness I shall`  
`Forever dwell!`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance of Thorns is by Tensei. It can be found on the album _Strife!_


	6. Explore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Explore in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/explore-2)   
>  [Lyric Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pokDFCQEtqE)

_[Wayward Vagabond]_  
Monotone desert  
Sand all around  
Not even a flower  
Nothing to be found 

Dimension so different  
From all that I knew  
Almost as though I was sent  
Into a brighter hue

A new world  
So far away  
Steel stronghold  
My safe 

Only inhabitant  
Except a firefly  
Peaceful state of mind and  
Serenity is high 

This ode for my history  
Farmland wrought by savagery  
Old vagabond without a name  
Calling outward, rise to fame 

I led that revolution  
All I’d had to lose was but none  
Faced the king and fought for life  
Black and White united in strife 

My brothers all lost again  
Left behind on a dying sun  
And now I stand in this large tin can  
Curious, though hesitant to run 

Take off for a distant land  
Moving all so much again  
Nothing else can hold me back  
This deck of cards is now mine to stack 

See there, over in the sand  
This marvelous lady, fair and grand  
Two more lost ones join us here  
Us nomads’ lives I now hold so dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explore was written by George Buzinkai, arrangement by Michael Guy Bowman. It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 1-4_.


	7. Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Doctor in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/doctor-2)   
>  [Lyric Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQb8ZOvLjvY)

_[John]_  
`I will heal our timeline`  
`At the cost of my life`  
`I just want to know  
`What lies out there for us all``

` ` `` ` `

(My)  
Facing my own fears  
(Life is for you)  
Feels so uncomfortable  
Like screams rattling around in my ears

(One more night)  
Closing in on me  
The wind hears not my every plea

(I have to live)  
For all of you, my friends  
Keep me alive until my very end

(Time’s not mine)  
I’m not a hero of time  
I only act as though I were a mime

(I don’t want to die)  
Twelve hours gone by so fast  
Our lives were never made to last

(Never again)  
Alone on this stone bed  
I will now soon be dead

(I can’t live)  
As my soul leaves body  
Death becomes my ultimate hobby  
(If you all do)

I will heal our timeline  
At the cost of my life  
I just want to know  
What lies out there for us all

I will heal our timeline  
But I don’t want to die  
I wish for another way  
But I must die today

I can see this light, so bright  
Shining right into my eyes  
Showing off the world my rays  
All who watch must shield their face

Wonderful and sweet  
Death’s siren sings her song to me  
Temptation reaches around to grasp  
But never can it stop me from my last gasp

Fading away to black  
My vision may never come back  
Frozen in this single moment  
I’m vulnerable out here in the open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor was written by George Buzinkai and produced by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell and Michael Vallejo. It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 1-4_.


	8. Pilot Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pilot Light in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/pilot-light)   
>  [Lyric Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nntRByjka2A)

_[Jade]_  
`My light is dying out`  
`Leaving me a cold, empty shell`  
`Now, I plead my last sorrows`  
`And stand still inside my mind`  
`Alone`  
`No one to hold me back from myself  
`Now my rage signs its manifesto``

` ` `` ` `

A silent opus rocked by symphony  
Plays joyful and free  
But not for me

In a frozen mind, dreams are left  
So vulnerable to theft,  
Humble, yet cleft

Self-control becomes so forlorn  
Deep inside, unable to hold back the scorn  
Too frightening to adorn

One, two, and three and then suddenly  
Time and space separate clumsily  
Seen through the eyes of a wounded wolf  
Drowned in the abysmal gulf

Could I find my way out?

Three years all alone,  
Stories told to me  
In a dream only

Now my pilot light shines its last gleam  
Of hope in my dreams  
A family separated by life and light years  
A brother and sister so weary

I can’t look behind my head  
Everyone that I loved is dead  
Struck down by my hand  
Reprimanded

What is this awful toll  
I must pay to my troll

One, two, and three, and only me  
Inside my head, not sleeping  
Nightmarish timeline, hopefully doomed  
Released from darkness and gloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pilot Light is by Thomas Ibarra. It can be found on the album _coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B_.


	9. Eternity Served Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These lyrics are split into different roles, represented with a particular character's color. Despite this, the only actual canon character in this song is `Lord English` himself. The other colors are just to separate the different roles in the song.
> 
> **Here are the colors:**  
> `Narrator`  
> `Mixed (Male/Female) Choir`  
> `Male Choir`  
> `English's Victim(s)`  
> `Lord English`
> 
> [Here is the lyric video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55w8txVKLu4)
> 
> [Here is the Bandcamp link to the original song](http://www.homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/eternity-served-cold)
> 
>  
> 
> And finally, the lyrics.

Predacious mind  
Slaughters the lime  
He should see that  
She will never  


Rise up from the grave  
Listen to her every scream  
(Makes his smile gleam) 

The grim reaper is descending  
`(Upon us)`  
Our grim reaper is coming from the sky  
`(To steal us)`  
Our grim reaper is coming  
The Reaper is now falling  
He has come to take us all now  
He has found us, there’s nowhere to run 

Forever is blind  
Never to see this twisted mind of a child  
So forsaken  
To do anything that it takes  
To rise up and slaughter all of these dark gods 

Help us  
Save us  
Someone … 

It is too late to save us  
This dark angel’s slaughtering us  
Final darkness takes its stronghold  
From his heart of sullen gold  


Now all Hell will rise  
Shattering the fabric of our space and all our time 

Creature inside  
Must survive 

Frozen in time  
Paralyzed 

Left in the dark  
Torn apart 

Hurried to win  
He slayed his kin!  


Run to the last frontier  
Arisen to the god tiers  
His wrath calls on their fears  


Vicious thirst for all blood  
His soul stained dark as mud  
Violence bringing his flood  


Velvet skin, green and soft  
Stand on their evil loft  
None of them can run off  


In control of this great dark show,  
His act plays for death row;  
Everyone knows  


We can’t find our way  
Everything has gone black like night  
Fate danced its ballet  
On our cold graves  


We fade into nothingness  
Our heroes came too late  
Our only hope is that one day  
The maiden will rise up and carry us all to peace  


Banishing Eternity  
Impossibility  
Wreaks havoc today  
On souls who block his way  


Chaos consummated  
Brought about by dull knives  
All the smiles of life  
Are left behind with the dead  


Hidden from time  
Our Maid watches  


`Our souls crave Eternity`  
`Though not served to us  
` `On a frozen, lead platter`

Hahahahahahahahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternity Served Cold is by Malcolm Brown. It can be found on the album _Cherubim_.


	10. Null

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Null in Bandcamp](https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/null)

_[Skaia]_  
`“… the sun will be darkened,`  
`and the moon will not give its light;`  
`the stars will fall from the sky,`  
`and the heavenly bodies will be shaken”  
`—Mark 13:24-25 ``

` ` `` ` `

It was so long ago that I was brought into existence  
Only to live for such a short time.  
I cannot recall ever feeling happiness or joy …  
Only knowing  
Knowing of my impending demise at the hands of an evil sire. 

To associate with me is to have given up on life.  
All hope lost, to a random chance of succession  
The ultimate reward of which is the cessation of absolute being. 

I am a forgotten sentience.  
A weary portent  
As my clouds darken,  
You stop dreaming about me. 

… And now you four poor souls fight,  
But for what?  
A broken heart?  
A beaten mind?  
Raptured success? 

A scratched disc can only get you so far  
And even if such an even occurs, you all should become aware of your decision.  
Do you really dare to trust me in giving you a new hope for success?  
I can deliver such gift,  
Although I cannot promise that it will  
Be a particularly desirable upbringing.  
However I can guarantee that the outcome  
Will be far greater than that I have already given you now.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Null is by Mark Hadley. It can be found on the album _Song of Skaia_.


	11. Dead Shuffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dead Shuffle in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/dead-shuffle)   
>  [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxoLWoSREgM)

_[Spades Slick]_  
`Listen up to me`  
`Come here,  
`And lend me your ear ``

` ` `` ` `

Play your cards right  
Don’t look me in the eyes  
Your poker chips won’t save you tonight 

We’re gambling tonight  
Oh my it sounds all right  
Try not to die 

Bringing down the Ace of Spades  
From her emerald throne  
Driving down the green of skin  
Burning down their home 

Freeing up a hat or two  
And Scottie dogs of candy black  
Throwing all the knives on the one  
With the cheating stack 

Oh how wonderful it is to burn  
The pyromaniac’s ashes and urn  
Knife wielding ghost hunting the night 

Try to run but we all know  
There really is no place to hide  
Your voodoo doll cannot control  
The creature you locked up inside 

Your enemy has gained control  
These cards reveal your secret life  
Omniscient guard is helpless  
Against our group’s collective mind 

Oh how wonderful it is to burn  
The pyromaniac’s ashes and urn  
Killing off the fools who try to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead Shuffle is by Mark Hadley. It can be found on the album _Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead_.


	12. Cascade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cascade in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/cascade)  
> [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0_PwECgRhI)  
>     
> The lyrics roughly follow the flash [S] Cascade.
> 
> `John`  
> `Jade`  
> `Dave`  
> `Rose`
> 
> `Pre-Rift Bec Noir`  
> `Post-Rift Bec Noir`  
> `Windswept Questant`  
> `Snowman`
> 
> `Exiles`  
> `Peregrine Mendicant`  
> `Aradia`  
> `All kids and trolls`  
> [`Doc Scratch`]

#### I. Darkness and Desperation

Fight! Flight! Strife! Might!  
No more to right  
Fall down,  
Don’t frown.  
We will  
Never  
Lose in the end  


Even a murderer has a heart  
What's there to do when it’s broken? 

Floating here in front of this thing  
A beautiful song, creation sings  
Putrid and vile, deserving of death  
And so it shall take its last bloody breath! 

The stars will always fall,  
With wrath greater than the pride of all  
All health destroyed, so fragile  
By my cancer, malignant bile 

Spears of blood slay that which is loved  
Tears of woe are my cruel soul’s lifeblood  
Reckless abandon forms my wrath’s great spore  
O young heroes, you all have no home anymore! 

Omen is birthed in the sky  
The end is surely nigh  
No more hope is for us  
Escape is far too just 

The sky turns sour with red  
Our angel of hope is dead  
Slaughtered by our negligence  
Our path is damnation hence 

`(Come here)`  
Nomads’ depreciation  
Is our own contradiction  
`(My love)`  
For explosive systems at bay  
Will set us free today 

`(It’s been)`  
Can’t we all just live  
These lives that we can’t give  
`(Too long)`  
In peace, free from peril  
In a land, desolate and sterile 

Sleep well now, Jade  
It’s too late  
Rest on your bed of stone  
The dark will guide you to your new home. 

I will devour this light inside  
Life will tremble under my might  
_Terror will inevitably bust its way into your soul  
There it will become the heroes’_ `_bane!_`

Light falls into darkness  
All sight will go blind  
Forthcoming is the fortress  
Of sorrow’s binding rind  


_Oh how sweet this murder show will be!_

#### II. Bomb's Severed Wrath

—Ugh 

Staring deep into the heart of this  
Colorful depart  
I see two worlds so cruel  
And realize we were all just fools. 

Several years of life brought down  
Only in one short night  
What more could we expect,  
Waiting for the clock to reach zero 

One more breath before I meet my fate  
Grant me a moment of peace  
Before I enter Eternity 

Up here on this rooftop, surrounded by the green  
Staring into the hard face of my very enemy  
Silence in the cold darkness, shattering belief  
Surely this is the standoff of endless grief  


(I can’t hide now)  
Forty days and fifty sweeps  
Cast their cold gaze on my fragile face  
A bullet through the heart can’t redeem my soul  
Nor can it free anyone from this riptide’s pull 

(Face me now)  
Death approaches 

Destroy everything I love  


Face me with a straightened face  
Throw away our love in black lace  
The silver white bullet races with glee  
And it poisons me 

Blackened mind  
Becomes mine  
This is the last hour  
Of our lives 

#### III. Flight of the Planets

(Hummingbirds are my fireflies) 

Frozen, silent, oh my light  
It dies so quickly  
Every breath of crisp air  
Sings its sad hymn to me 

Healing isn’t my job  
And it never will be … 

_*Gasp*_

Fire falls upon us  
Can’t you feel the heat  
Residing in the atmosphere  
To burn our lives away 

Deathbed rises up  
A slain soul flees from  
A dying body; On the Battlefield  
A witch soon realized 

Two out of four are now risen  
An Heir and Witch of Breath and Space  
Fortifying hope and faithfulness  
Suddenly the storyline changes 

So much I find I can do now  
Saving you from this rain  
Creating the birth of our story  
Relinquishing you from your pain! 

Let us board our battleship  
Sail through our dying game  
And rescue the denizens  
From their certain fate 

We have only minutes  
To race against the clock  
I’ll take our Battlefield  
And fulfill my end of a contract 

Everyone I loved is dead  
Why can’t I find peace? 

The disc rises toward Skaia  
Temporal energy takes its reign  
Throwing asteroids toward Gaia  
Attempting to seal our fate 

[`Tick`  
`Tock`  
`Tick`  
`Tock`  
`Tick`  
`Tock`  
`Tick`  
`Tock`] 

This hard reset has drawn close  
Everything cascaded into place  
So we’ve reached the end of prose  
To wipe away every shred of our existence 

The clock approaches zero  
Finally our final chance has come  
We’re only seconds away  
From this destined moment of suspense and tribulation 

[`Suckers`] 

#### IV. Rise of the Gods

Boom! The sound of the clock has gone  
Mute! Razing heroes on their  
Bed, beginning their journey  
Instead! Time for any tears is gone 

We came and died  
`We came and died`  
Like messiahs in the night  
`Like messiahs in the night`  
And we breathe golden breaths of Light and Time  
`And we breathe golden breaths of Light and Time`

(I’ve arrived) 

Now we are here  
`Now we are here`  
And what would we know,  
`And what would we know,`  
Our journey is only beginning  
`Our journey is only beginning`  
Opportunity shines its light on us 

(Green Sun shines on  
Lighting the path to success) 

Let us fly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cascade is by:
> 
>   * Part 1 - 'Cascade' by Tensei
>   * Part 2 - 'Flare' by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell
>   * Part 3 - 'Savior of the Dreaming Dead' by Malcolm Brown, Doctor by George Buzinkai, Penumbra Phantasm by Toby "Radiation" Fox
>   * Part 4 - 'Black Rose / Green Sun' by Malcolm Brown, solo piano + violin + guitar parts written and added by Toby Fox, feat. Tensei on electric guitar and Kelly Sadwin on Violin
> 

> 
> It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 8_.


	13. Alphamatic replacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Alphamatic Replacement in Bandcamp](https://unofficialmspafans.bandcamp.com/track/alphamatic-replacement)   
>  [Lyric Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73ifJhuhO1Y)

After a substantial loss  
In the dungeons of great Skaia  
With nothing more than a barren Gaia  
Four brave heroes, through space will completely cross  
To save their dying session 

Forty thousand dead and dying  
Watch with hopeful eyes so white and blank  
As several make the trek across the bank  
Of Never After  
Flying through space, shattering 

Only the most Noble of Champions  
Can see their efforts prevail  
Shining bright through the veil  
Conquering the lust for beauty and passion  
Only to wait patiently  
Three years they’ll meet their salvation 

Flying through the void of nothingness  
Six young warriors, ripped from their homes  
Travel on a green beam of light  
Radiant from a vast, green sun  
Outrun this First Guardian— 

How wonderful that it is to be free  
No responsibilities for those in need  
Only in a dream; dark fantasy  
Living permanently inside a dream of Eternity … 

Only the most Noble of Champions  
Can see their efforts prevail  
Shining bright through the veil  
Conquering the lust for beauty and passion  
In three years they’ll meet their salvation 

One hundred and fifty-two days  
Trapped inside a fruitless game  
Loneliness strikes its cold gaze  
To suck up this discontinued fame  
In three hours salvation arrives 

Lollipops bring happiness and joy  
To soothe the children within  
The hearts of these four friends  
They’ll soon become death’s brand new toys 

How wonderful that it is to be free  
No responsibilities for those in need  
Only in a dream; dark fantasy  
Living permanently in control of their destiny 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphamatic Replacement is by Xander "Xauric" Wright. It can be found on the fan album _Land of Fans and Music 2_.


	14. Karkat's Theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Karkat's Theme in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/karkats-theme)   
>  [Lyric Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ngp00fkLsTs)   
>  [With Vocals (Vocaloid - Oliver)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHYtMLDwqY4)

_[Hivebent Narrator]_  
`Hey, little crab`  
`Little, skittering crab`  
`Get your cheerfulness up  
`Tiny, light gray Grinch pup ``

` ` `` ` `

You’re only... 

Six sweeps old, yet old enough to be angry  
Your façade ain’t fooling anybody  
Candy blood runs through your colorless veins  
That fire ain’t hot enough to fuel your rage 

I can’t believe it  
You’re the Sufferer’s descendant 

Why don’t you go outside and play around  
You can’t be alone for you have friends abound 

Like we’re trapped in a haunted house  
This tune sounds like your attitude 

And you are only what?  
Six sweeps old, yet have the mouth of a sailor  
Perfect, I hear, to become a threshecutioner  
Little crab, you still think you’re superior  
Though you’d be culled on sight if anybody knew your color  
At least you’ll soon attract the favor of the queen 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's Theme is by Toby Fox. It can be found on the album _AlterniaBound_.


	15. BL1ND JUST1C3: 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BL1ND JUST1C3: 1NV3STIG4T1ON !! in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/bl1nd-just1c3-1nv3st1g4t1on)   
>  [Lyric Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXOvf9tMHXQ)

CR4WL1NG L1K3 4 C4T  
S3NS3 OF SM3LL L1K3 4 BLOODHOUND  
H34R1NG L1K3 4 B4T  
M4K1NG MY MOV3S W1TH NO SOUND 

MURD3R3R 1S ON TH3 LOOS3  
1 C4NT L3T H1M GO FR33  
1LL F1T H1S H34D 1N 4 NOOS3  
4ND H3 W1LL STOP BR34TH1NG 

H3 PL4YS 4 D4NG3ROUS G4M3  
TH3 4UR4S T4NT4L1Z1NG  
SOON 1 W1LL KNOW H1S N4M3  
4ND H1S R31GN OF T3RROR W1LL— 

COULD TH1S B3 4 CLU3?  
4 S1L3NT J3ST3RS CU3?  
4 TH13FS UNLUCKY F31NT?  
NO, 4 B4RDS PURPL3 RUS3 

H3 1S SL1PP1NG THROUGH TH3 D4RK 4ND DO3SN’T R34L1Z3 H1S FO3  
TH4T 1S H1S ON3 F4T4L FL4W, WH4T DR1V3S TH1S F4RC3S 3BB 4ND FLOW  
OUT GO3S 1 TH3 W4RR1OR, TH3 BODY OF BL1ND JUST1C3  
TO C4TCH THE CR1M1N4L, COMM3NC3 NOW, 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !! 

OH, YOUR NOOS3  
1S W41T1NG FOR YOU  
SO COM3, L3T’S GO  
TO TH3 G4LLOWS 

YOU W4NT TO PL4Y  
4 G4M3 OF H1D3 4ND S33K  
THOUGH YOU W1LL LOS3 QU1CKLY 

YOU C4N RUN 4S LONG 4S YOU PL34S3  
JUST1C3 W1LL C4TCH YOU 3V3NTU4LLY  
TH3 BL1ND PROS3CUT1ON S33S 3V3RYTH1NG  
4ND WH3N YOU M4K3 YOUR N3XT MOV3 1LL GR33T YOU SM1L1NG 

1 SM3LL YOUR F34R, WH3R3 YOUR3 H1D1NG  
1T SM3LLS L1K3 SW33T, PURPL3 B3RR13S,  
STRONG3R 3V3R CLOS3R 

OH, YOUR NOOS3  
1TS W41T1NG FOR YOU  
SO COM3,  
1TS T1M3 FOR YOU TO JUMP! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BL1ND JUST1C3: 1NV3STIG4T1ON !! is by Malcolm Brown. It can be found on the album _AlterniaBound_.


	16. Sburban Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today (April 13, 2016) marks the end of Homestuck (aside from the epilogue), let's all take a look back at the beginning, before anyone really knew what kind of trouble Sburb would cause for our characters.
> 
> [Sburban Jungle in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/sburban-jungle-2)  
> [Lyric Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m594gm_o1uk)

_[John]_  
`No harm ever came out of playing a game`  
`Excite the insane`  
`Enter my name`  
`Tonight our lives will change  
`How so is up to us ``

` ` `` ` `

Why do you hesitate? What is scaring you?  
Aim for new heights  
Do it for you  
Come on, we have to play  
The game, for us, awaits 

I can feel the fun around us  
It’s ambient in the air  
What will it take for you to see  
There is nothing for us to be afraid of 

Because no harm ever came from playing a game  
Our fates will unfurl  
They won’t be the same  
Tonight we’ll change the world  
For the better I’m sure we’ll find a way 

Hear that?  
It’s calling for us 

I can feel the fun around us  
The ambience is growing stronger  
Our time is ticking on without us  
The deadline is approaching faster  
There is so much more for us to see, so 

Won’t you come and play with me? 

No harm ever came from playing a simple game  
Excite the insane  
Enter my name!  
Today the world will change  
How so we must decide together  
Hurry up  
The countdown has begun, so let’s go! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sburban Jungle is by Michael Guy Bowman. It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 1-4_.


	17. Pumpkin Party in Sea Hitler's Water Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pumpkin Party in Sea Hitler's Water Apocalypse in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/pumpkin-party-in-sea-hitlers-water-apocalypse)   
>  [Lyric Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWaEgMSE1FU)
> 
> Don't be fooled. This is all sung by Roxy, she's just using Dirk's orange because pumpkins.

Hear the sound that the pumpkin makes  
As it sprouts upward from the soggy, soggy ground  
When the Batterwitch’s stupid drone comes to take  
All the happiness back from this town  
Hear the music from the raves  
Celebrating all of the food I’ve “grown”  
Putting everything at the stake  
Of the will of the Batterwitch drone 

When the sun goes down  
We’ll have our parties all night long  
Develop methods safe and sound  
Sneak around the town and sing the sea bitch song! 

We’ll tear down the light on every street  
When the sun comes up again at dawn  
Make everything look nice and neat  
For the drones when they come until the moment they’re gone 

Hear the sound that the pumpkin makes  
As it sprouts upward from the soggy, soggy ground  
When the Batterwitch’s stupid drone comes to take  
All the happiness back from this town  
Hear the music from the raves  
Celebrating all of the food I’ve “grown”  
Putting everything at the stake  
Of the will of the Batterwitch drone 

Hear the cogs and machinery  
As the wheels begin to turn round and round  
And the dot on the screen starts to bleep  
Announcing a pumpkin has been found 

This is my apocalyptic wasteland  
A thousand miles from the nearest human  
A world that has gone secondhand  
From a sea Hitler inhuman  
Here every little bit of fighting spirit counts  
In this petty war we are losing  
And so our raves are paramount  
As long as we have our pumpkins we’ll keep on dancing 

Hear the sound that the pumpkin makes  
As it zap-zaps to from the not-so-distant-past  
So we give all the chess guys a much needed break  
From the sea witch’s tyranny, blood-based caste  
Hear the sound that the pumpkin makes  
As its splashes around in the sea water  
Before the Batterwitch comes to take  
Our happiness back for her 

Hear the music from the raves  
Celebrating all the food I’ve “grown”  
Putting everything at the stake  
Of the will of the Batterwitch drone 

Hear the sound that the pumpkin makes  
As it sprouts upward from the soggy, soggy ground  
When the Batterwitch’s stupid drone comes to take  
All the happiness back from this town  
Hear the music from the raves  
Celebrating all of the food I’ve “grown”  
Putting everything at the stake  
Of the will of the Batterwitch drone 

Hear the cogs and machinery  
As the wheels begin to turn round and round  
And the dot on the screen starts to bleep  
Announcing a pumpkin has been found 

“let’s do this again tomorrow night!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Party in Sea Hitler's Water Apocalypse is by Malcolm Brown. It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 9_.


	18. Showtime (Piano Refrain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Showtime (Piano Refrain) in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/showtime-piano-refrain-2)   
>  [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1dZGNs-IhY)

_[Homestuck Narrator]_  
`Now it is time for the show to begin`  
`Raise up the curtain on this pointless strife`  
`Deep in the heart of a father's kitchen  
`Something to be cherished the rest of one's life ``

` ` `` ` `

Now it is time for the show to commence  
Raise up the curtain on this argument  
A girl defying her mother's wishes  
Something to regret 

A boy fights with his brother  
A girl plays fetch with her dog 

Their paths lead them everywhere,  
But together 

Now it's time for the show  
And with any luck  
These four heroes  
Won't find themselves home-stuck 

The pendulum of time starts to sway  
At a rate never seen before  
What awaits through the door?  
A story untold  
Of Fate working on a new day 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showtime (Piano Refrain) is by Malcolm Brown and arranged by Kevin Regamey. It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 1-4_.


	19. Unite Synchronization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Unite Synchronization in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/unite-synchronization)   
>  [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWUCCvzOCuo)
> 
> [With vocals (program similar to Vocaloid)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvhrzz81vjM)

_[Dave]_  
`Masters of Time`  
`Under one Heart`  
`We must unite`  
`And play our parts`  
`Even though we`  
`Can see clearly`  
`How we both have`  
`Grown far apart`  
`We cannot let`  
`Anything small`  
`Stand in our way`  
`If we stand tall`  
`We must fight on`  
`Against all odds`  
`True to ourselves  
`(Leave our façades) ``

` ` `` ` `

Brother, can you see me reaching to you?  
It’s been so long since the last I saw you  
Brother, tell me what you make of all this  
Creatures floating through the deep, dark abyss 

When the time arrives when we meet again  
Will you be waiting for me  
Past the dark of this glen? 

Brother, can you see me reaching for you?  
Are you any different than I knew? 

Out on the other side  
I feel you synchronize  
You’re a true master of Time  
Right before my eyes 

When we arrive there  
Would you even care  
About the fate we share? 

Father, can you hear me calling for you?  
My voice sounding out so pure and true  
Answer me so that I may find you  
When the time comes that we finally unite 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unite Synchronization is by Malcolm Brown. It can be found on the album _Homestuck, Vol. 8_.


	20. Of Gods and Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Of Gods and Witches in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/of-gods-and-witches)   
>  [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLvjBzkUm8Q)

_[Jade]_  
`Free myself from the wrath of meteors`  
`And head for clearer skies`  
`Set the sails to catch the voidwinds  
`And sail between the stars ``

` ` `` ` `

Dying was so painful  
But so worth everything I lived for  
Now I 

Free myself from the wrath of meteors  
And head for clearer skies  
Set the sails to catch the voidwinds  
And sail between the stars  
Catch my breath and take in all this beauty  
Which forms the road ahead  
That fills the space around me  
The reality I tread 

Now I rise to the god tiers  
And join all of my friends  
A Knight, Heir, and Seer  
Who’ve met their false ends 

WE WILL PROCEED!  
(Past the challenges that persist)  
WE WILL EXCEED  
(Our boundaries that don’t really exist)  
IT’S GUARANTEED!  
(Our victory is not too far off)  
SO WE’LL KEEP FIGHTING!  
(After our ship breaks through the waves of space as they peak and trough) 

Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of Gods and Witches is by Tensei. It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 10_.


	21. Overture (Canon Edit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Overture (Canon Edit) in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/album/act-7)   
>  [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OLfP3Q8P2c)

_[Skaia]_  
`Light shines down upon a brand new day; a new day`  
`Creating a new way; finally to stay  
`A new embrace ``

` ` `` ` `

Risen from the fires of the Forge; ab oblivione  
Starfire fought away the darkness; diem illustrans  
How fast or far the wind blows  
Cannot deter the path of your holy toad  
Welcomed with open arms  
Present his eternal charm 

Welcome to life the Great One, the Speaker of the Croak  
Open your eyes to this beautiful creation  
Creation 

Pugnate, o fortes!  
Concludite prae vobis monstrum!  
Nolite ei succumbere!  
Si verteritis eius consilium, omnia vobis prospera evenient. 

Parcite horologiis, tempus enim numquam vobis exibit!  
Dele, o gurges ater, omnia fracta! 

Aperite ianuam novi mundi, et ambulate per eam victores!  
Veremini vestra opera!  
Accelerate tempus mundi ut eum decore crescentem spectetis!  
Adhortamini ut phantasia vestra vera evadat!  
Estote eius dei! 

Peragrate silvas uliginosas!  
Exstruite urbes atque oppida!  
Formate de sententia terras! 

Gratias vobis pro omnibus.  
Utimini nunc reliqua aeternitate! 

Aperite ianuam, ambulate per eam victores, et numquam respicite!  
Ita sit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overture is by Clark Powell and was edited into the Canon Edit by Toby Fox. The original can be found on the album _Symphony Impossible to Play_. The Canon Edit can be found on the album _Act 7_.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> The Latin was kindly translated by a user on Reddit. Here was what I had translated: 
> 
> Fight, you brave ones, seal away the monster in front of you. Don't let him defeat you. Crush his dreams and you will come out prosperous. 
> 
> Save your clocks for your time will never expire. Black hole, destroy all which is broken. 
> 
> Open the door to a new world and walk through it triumphantly. Look in awe at that which you have created. Fast forward the time of your world and watch it grow into something beautiful. Encourage it to evolve into something out of your greatest fantasy. Become its gods. 
> 
> Walk in its jungles; build up its towns and cities. Mold the landscape to fit your desires. 
> 
> Thank you for everything. Enjoy the rest of eternity now. 
> 
> Open the door, walk through it triumphantly, and never look back. 
> 
> Let it be so! 


	22. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Black in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/black-2)   
>  [Lyric video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrKa-LAIKsU)

"Make her a member of the Midnight Crew."

Beyond the veil  
Lies the home of the ruler of Hell  
Yet to rise to the throne  
Let's watch as he sends his black queen home 

Forced to work around the dumb rules of a strict, black harlequin  
He's reached his limit  
Enough with his chagrin 

Now she must die  
He'll end her life  
He'll take her ring and  
Spread his poison across the lands 

Reap what he'll sow  
And no one knows  
The evil rising  
From the deepest shadows 

Now we begin the tale of Jack Noir  
A man who burns with rage to the very rotten core  
When he opens a gift mean for the hero  
It declaws the queen  
He takes her ring  
Now he reigns supreme 

Three prototypes  
To fuel his blight  
He takes to the skies  
To extinguish Skaia's light 

Now it's too late  
To restore fate  
Jack's opened his wings to wreak havoc 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black is by Toby Fox. It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 1-4_.


	23. Clockwork Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Clockwork Melody in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/clockwork-melody)   
>  [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eIav54ediU)
> 
> This one is short and sweet at only 37 seconds.

What may be your lullaby  
If not the sound of the bell in the clock  
When all your dreams wither and die  
Gone to the rhythm of the tick and the tock 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clockwork Melody is by Clark Powell. It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 5_.


	24. Black Rose / Green Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Black Rose / Green Sun in Bandcamp](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/black-rose-green-sun)   
>  [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3oGe5RP09c)   
>  [Readable Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWVRQrRH6PA)

_[Rose]_  
`... Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful `

``

When I close my eyes the nightmares come flooding back  
and I wish somebody would please come save me from myself 

This time has died  
Leaving behind a faint specter  
It’s strange I don’t wonder why  
As the light fades to dark  


Lt’fhtagt hqft Oglogoth nyu’sfleuh siftf 

Kth’ogl’l bglyo fyhth rgnerlogfth 

`(`It’s horrible  
What the gods whisper to me`)`

In my mind I can’t cry  
And I don’t wonder why  
Have I gone crazy or remain sane?  
In this state it’s all the `(same)`

(Y’rlguh fgohthts  
y’rlguh fgohthts  
y’rlguh fgohthts  
y’rlguh fgohthts  
y’rlguh fgohthts  
y’rlguh fgohthts  
y’rlguh fgohthts  
y’rlguh fgohthts  
y’rlguh fgohthts) 

Distorted images, the apparitions  
Reach their tentacles through the broken mirrors  
To bring alive my darkest fears  


( … beautiful, beautiful, beautiful …) 

Not `onc`e in my `life` has something `piqued` my interest`s`  
su`ch` as this crystal fu`t`ure  
a`nd` now it`’`s driving `me` to insanity ..`.`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Rose / Green Sun is by Malcolm Brown. It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion_.


	25. [S] Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the official Bandcamp page](https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/album/s-collide)
> 
> **Lyric Videos**  
> [[S] Collide full lyric video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uy-6-sxnBrY)  
> [Creata (Canon Edit)](<a%20href=)  
> [Oppa Toby Style](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFGsYVoeXUQ)  
> [Eternity Served Cold (Canon Edit)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whd2p4A4eaQ)  
> [Heir of Grief](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwMLySjA3LI)

#### Creata (Canon Edit)

No harm ever came  
Out of playing a game  
Recite the insane  
Remember my name!

Now it is the time for the show to end  
Raise up the curtain on the finale strife

Freedom calls our names  
Before we claim it we must finish this game

We came oh so far to see  
The births of ourselves  
How time had sown the tree of life  
And all its pride  
Now we must survive  
To move forward ...

#### Oppa Toby Style

All these angels needn’t to meddle  
It’s obvious the enemy’s stronger  
Up ‘til now they’ve lost every battle  
They can’t go on much longer 

All our dreams and hopes will collide  
Maybe one day we’ll find the light  
Slaughtered dark gods will be our guide  
Only one plan to win this fight 

Come on, people, join the fray  
Do what you can, even just pray  
How we’ll end up, we don’t know  
We got to attack high and low  
Woo 

When the action starts  
Grab yourself a partner and  
We’ll dance into oblivion 

Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! 

Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! 

Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! 

The war goes on, dismantling the void between the worlds  
The outcome is to determine the fate of the multiverse  
Blow by blow the struggles cause our fortunes to unfurl  
Against a tyrant with an immortal curse 

`Death by death we’re using up our revivals`  
`One for one and only one for all`  
Will our final deaths be heroic or just?  
Inviting in thoughts of a stale future  
Will our final deaths be heroic or just?  
If you want to know, then let’s fight on and find out together 

Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! 

Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!  


Hate and passion, fear and love  
Emotions keep converging on  
They influence our ways of life  
But we are still unprepared for this final strife  
And they remain in order to break down our state of mind  
`(You can never, never ever breathe your life)`  
You can never breathe the breath of life again  
You will surely meet your end  
`(Oh yes you will meet your end)`  
This is your end now 

Creation in jeopardy will die on  
If we don’t win the battle raging on 

So many fights  
In just one night  
Victory’s out of sight  
Our causality is malign 

Reap what we’ve sown  
And now we know  
The evil we bore  
Our future isn’t bright  
We’ll never ever feel alive  
We may never see the light  
We’ll never ever live to die

#### Eternity Served Cold (Canon Edit)

Just like with the original version,  
`This color is the Narrator`  
`This color is the Full Choir`  
`This color is the Male Choir`  
Now for the actual lyrics. 

Vicious thirst for all blood  
His soul stained dark as mud  
Violence bringing his flood 

In control of this grand, dark show  
His act plays for death row  
Everyone knows 

In the deepest of shadows  
Cast by the greatest of evil  
Walking up to the gallows  
Looking on, she sees souls united by their wills 

They refuse to fade away  
Still relevant in their fragile state  
Though fate danced its cruel ballet  
Tearing space and consuming their graves 

Banishing reality  
Impossibility  
Lead souls away  
To reconquer their graves 

Fighting for their freedom  
Charge against the demon  
Robbed of immortality  
Decay to nobody 

Chaos consummated  
Fighting for their freedom  
All the smiles of life  
Are left behind with the dead 

We won’t live on,  
BUT WE’LL FIGHT ON!  
`We won’t live`  
`But we’ll fight`  
`For others’ lives`

Our souls crave eternity  
So we’ll take it back from the hands of the destroyer 

#### Heir of Grief

Let’s take a look at how much we’ve progressed  
From when we started out to our present-day tests  
When victory’s assured there will be no regrets  
So we’ll keep moving forward and never ever turn back 

I’m just a simple boy  
With a heart as pure as the air I breathe in  
And I’ll inherit the wind  
That fills our sails and guides our way home 

Look straight deep in my eyes  
Am I the same boy that you had known  
From so long ago  
Back in the grandeur of time 

Now all is at stake  
We must defeat fate  
In the midst of battle  
When we must concentrate  
We can’t let our minds be led far astray 

This fight isn’t only for us  
(We’re only in the spotlight)  
We’re also fighting for the ones forgotten in the shadows 

Here’s to the ones who ever fought  
Even in death, all gone for naught  
Spirits alone, far from the shores  
Of life and death, yearning for more  
Those who are lost deep in the void  
Seeing the gods, hearing their voice  
Walking the cracks in time and space  
Without an aim, without a place 

I’m just a simple boy  
Whose life had been lived just a bit differently  
Than those who lived beside me  
Back when we still called Earth our home 

When I look up to the sky  
All I see is an ominous eye  
Staring right back at me  
The eye of destiny 

All the weight of the world  
On my shoulders  
Just like Atlas carries the sky  
We don’t want to die  
And we won’t as long as I can survive 

(And I know)  
We won’t forget  
All the souls  
Living and dead,  
Famous, unknown  
Those who survived  
And who are gone  
How they fought for their freedom  
We will fight, refuse to die  
Eternally, no sacrifice  
What we’re meant to do with our gift of life  
Restore the world, remember,  
So here’s to the ones who ever fought  
Even in death, all gone for naught  
Spirits alone, far from the shores  
Of life and death, yearning for more  
Those who are lost deep in the void  
Seeing the gods, hearing their voice  
Walking the cracks in time and space  
Without a place 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Creata (Canon Edit) is by Seth Peelle. The original version can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 10_.
>   * Oppa Toby Style is by Toby Fox.
>   * Eternity Served Cold (Canon Edit) is by Malcolm Brown. The original version can be found on the album _Cherubim_.
>   * Heir of Grief is by Tensei.
> 

> 
> All four songs can be found on the album _[S] Collide_.


	26. Descend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Official Bandcamp Link](https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/descend)   
>  [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neVjlK4gC9o)

`[Skaia:]`  
Oh, I can’t feel my heart beating hard  
I can’t feel my soul burning whole 

`[Dave:]`  
Now the nights arrived when we must run free  
We’ll be tossed into a world of opportunity  
What awaits us is yet to be known  
By the screams and the throes of those who call this place their home 

Can you believe 

`[Rose:]`  
All that has happened to us just this in this one day? 

`[Narrator 1:]`  
(Close your eyes) 

`[Narrator 2:]`  
Try not to smile anymore 

`[Narrator 1:]`  
What have we here? Let’s go and see  
Black Jack is calling out for pain and misery  
Never a grin across his face  
Death follows him around to every single place 

`[Skaia:]`  
Oh, I can’t feel my heart beating hard  
`[Narrator 2:]`  
`(Demise runs rampant in his travesty)`  
`[Skaia:]`  
Piercing the space with a pitch black shard  
(Pitch black shard so sharp) 

`[Narrator 2:]`  
Swallow the poison of the night  
Fed to us by Jack’s ferocious blight! 

What can you do when the boogeyman comes?  
Hold your breath for a second and watch Skaia  
As she rises steadily above the horizon ... 

`[Narrator 1:]`  
Here comes a little girl; She’s watching the eclipse so bright 

`[Jade:]`  
Oh what beauty  
Church bells ringing 

`[Prospitian:]`  
(Skaia’s fortune) 

Come with me, I’ll guide you  
To a haven of gold 

`[Narrator 2:]`  
But what do we see?  
Red miles descending! 

Strangling Great Skaia with a broken chain  
Golden moon descends upon her grave! 

`[Narrator 1:]`  
(Innocents crying for their lives)  
`[Skaia:]`  
`(I can’t feel my soul …)`  
`[Narrator 1:]`  
Burning, every man and child 

`[Narrator 2:]`  
This holy beacon of life  
Beams out its last happy ray of bright light  
`[Narrator 1:]`  
`(And he says with a twisted smile)`  
`[Narrator 2:]`  
This cancer spreads throughout her veins  
Once soft, fluffy clouds; now a deep carmine haze  
`[Narrator 1:]`  
`(“You cannot escape the Red Miles!”)`

`[Skaia:]`  
Oh, I can’t feel my heart beating hard  
I can’t feel my soul anymore 

`[Rose:]`  
Oh, Skaia is dead  
Our hope laid to rest 

`[Jade:]`  
Come on, wake up, John!  
You have to live on! 

`[Narrator 2:]`  
Now almost everyone has arrived  
This is the most important moment of your lives  
Now swallow the sweet poison of the night! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descend is by Toby Fox. It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 5_.


	27. Dogfight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dogfight in Bandcamp](https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/dogfight)   
>  [Lyric video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTe1oK1uzgY)

_[PM]_  
`Are you longing for me?`  
`This simple mistress`  
`You fell hard for me?  
`A girl in distress? ``

` ` `` ` `

You better fly for your life  
Wretched life  
Flee into the space of the night 

Oh see, the darkness shining so brightly 

And we scream our desperate pleas into the lightless night  
Clashing swords through the cracks within this fragile glass 

You better run  
Like the coward that you’ve always been  
Head away from the sun  
I’ll chase you until the end  
And I’ll make sure you get what you deserve  
Despair served cold on a gold platter! 

I try my best to ignore the pain  
Wrought on me when my friends were slain 

I’m working hard to scratch this itch  
Caused by the bite of an evil tick  
All your hope is lost  
You’ve already become my bitch 

Now we scream our desperate pleas into the void surrounding us  
Clashing our swords between the cracks in this shattered glass of space 

Fly away to save your life  
But you cannot deny that vengeance will be mine! 

Oh yes, the time draws near when you will surely die 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dogfight is by:
> 
>   * David "Dirtiest" Dycus (organizer & synths),
>   * William Ascenzo (orchestra),
>   * Mai "konec0" Yishan (drums & piano),
>   * DJ Sai Tae (guitar),
>   * viaSatellite (guitar & bass),
>   * and Ian "myusernamesmud" White (trumpet, brass)
> 

> 
> It can be found on the album _Homestuck Vol. 9_.  
> 


	28. Nepeta's Theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nepeta's Theme in Bandcamp](https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/nepetas-theme)   
>  [Lyric video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRjSbPWZhV4)
> 
> Despite the colored text, the lyrics are sung by the narrator.

Fierce, ferocious kitty cat stalking her prey  
Its blood dripping down the walls of her cave  
Signifying her OTP 

Shipping walls surrounding her living space  
They seem so empty  
She wishes that it will come true  
Her and her OTP 

Fierce, ferocious kitty cat stalking the night  
Curb her appetite  
For love, hate, and romance  
It won’t come true  
Her and her OTP 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta's Theme is by Toby Fox. It can be found on the album _AlterniaBound_.


	29. Alternia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the Beforan trolls in this emotional time as they await their destruction and then witness their universe reset itself, paving the way for the Alternian trolls.
> 
> [Alternia in Bandcamp](https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/alternia)  
> [Lyric video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqPhZ0d5qDI&t=0s)

So this is the end  
Everything we know  
Crumbling to dust and  
Scattering on cosmic winds 

This is our one chance  
To right all the wrongs of our past  
And to ensure that we win this stagnant game 

This won’t be the end  
At least not for me  
I refuse to be destroyed  
So meet my little friend! 

What? 

The universe is reborn  
We’ll live our lives again  
Cradling our children  
And they will carry on our dreams 

I can’t help but wonder  
Was this the right choice?  
What if their world  
Is a dark and evil place?  
I know I’m being paranoid  
But you can’t deny  
That this world may be full  
Of the fears that plagued our minds  
Are we sure they’ll be okay?  
Will they thrive? 

Now we are reborn  
Now we get to see  
The progression of our world  
As it’s meant to be  
All our ancestors  
Carrying on our dreams ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternia is by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle ("Theme" by Toby Fox). It can be found on the album _AlterniaBound_.


End file.
